


Skulls and Pink Bows

by spiralicious



Series: Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Family, Gen, Humor, Shopping, fiery death glare, icy smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh is conflicted while shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulls and Pink Bows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> It's from the Meet the Kids 'verse. You miss it? This 'verse takes place in our world. Zuko is a college student and in a relationship with Hakoda. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 83 "Prime," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Iroh stood frozen in his tracks. He had been wandering aimlessly throughout the department store. Zuko had brought him along to Thanksgiving at Hakoda’s, which apparently included going with the family to the Black Friday sales the following morning. To further prove he supported their relationship, he went along without complaint. His wandering had brought him to the women’s sleepwear section and he saw them.

They were absolutely perfect. In many ways, Iroh was in the prime of his life, but even he could not deny that it would be wholly inappropriate for a man of his age to give sexy sleepwear to a young lady, one he was not involved with anyway. But the pink satin short set decorated with skulls wearing pink bows that was currently confronting him was clearly tailor made for Mai.

Seeing the obvious solution to his predicament, Iroh snapped a picture with his phone of the satiny night clothes and send it to Zuko with the word “Mai.”

His phone immediately rang. Considering it was his nephew on the caller ID and it was so soon after he had sent the text, Iroh was not sure if he wanted to answer it. There would undoubtedly be yelling. “Zuko, I…” Iroh started cheerfully.

“What is wrong with you, you… you dirty old man?! Wasn’t scaring me for life with those girls in the hot tub bad enough?!” Zuko screeched over the phone.

“Calm down, Nephew. You were not supposed to be home yet and I am merely trying to help you find a Christmas present for Mai. I know you were having trouble deciding.”

“Why would I get something like that for Mai?!” Zuko sounded rather horrified.

“Because it would be perfect for her and they look rather comfortable. They also seem to be in her size.”

“How do you know her size?!”

Iroh was fairly certain Zuko was about to have an aneurysm. He silently wished his nephew would be more observant. “I am merely guessing.”

“What exactly about my relationship with Mai makes you think I would ever buy her something like that?”

“She has a key to your apartment, eats your food, steals your clothes, sleeps in your bed, has packages sent to your apartment, and borrows your porn.”

It was oddly silent on the other end of the line.

A few moments later, a bright red Zuko was marching up to Iroh with a smirking Hakoda trailing behind. The younger man snatched the sleep set out of Iroh’s hand without a word and continued his march towards the register.

“An excellent choice, Nephew.” Iroh was pleased with himself.


End file.
